Tecton (policies and practices)
Categories include: Tecton: '''The central organization of the Householding channels, and much more than that. Only just barely legal under junct governments. In -15 Unity, Andle is leader of the anti-Tecton faction in the junct Sime government of Nivet. Householdings put out a newspaper: "The Tecton Weekly." Without the Tecton to bind them together, no Householding could stand alone against raids by out-Territory Gens and junct Simes. (Source: Index card file, HOUSE OF ZEOR) During the course of Zelerod's Doom the definition of Tecton undergoes a significant change. At first, Tecton refers to the organization of Householdings in Nivet Territory -- a loose union for mutual support in a politically hostile world. The early Tecton kept two headquarters -- one in the East Capital of Nivet and one in the West Capital, Capital itself. In these two major cities, the Tecton speaks to the junct government of the Territory on behalf of all the Householdings in Nivet. To be a unified voice for fiercely sovereign and very scattered Householdings, the Tecton imposes standards of behavior on the member Houses, and the member Houses send representatives to each of the two major centers. It also maintains communications among the Houses, disaster funds, training schools, and central archives. Funding comes from required membership contributions by the Houses, as well as voluntary contributions by the more affluent Houses such as Zeor. As the organization of channels which undertakes to provide a satisfying transfer for every Sime to prevent them from attacking and Killing Gens, the Tecton maintains discipline among the Householdings and deals with the junct government -- knowing who to bribe and when. The Householding Gens donate selyn to the channels, who give it to the renSimes, who are not allowed to take selyn directly from Gens. Only the channels must satisfy their need for selyn by taking directly from a Gen, called a Donor, who is trained to Donate without endangering himself. Without that direct transfer, the channels would not be able to satisfy the renSimes' Need. Interstellar Tecton (Term) '''Tecton, Modern: The structure that developed after the original system was set up by Klyd Farris. The Modern Tecton isn't just an organization for managing the selyn supply, but becomes the de facto government in Sime Territory. Tecton Transfer Code: (From: Sime Surgeon http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) One smooth continuous draw to peak speed and smoothly down again to zero flow -- doesn't prolong the peak satisfaction like the Distect method (again: single, sharp-peaked transfer timed to the recipient's demand.) Article 33, Paragraph 20, sub-section 9: "In addition to the above causes, monitors shall be employed wherever there is reason to doubt stability quotients." A standard code of transfer techniques, so that any channel and Donor can work together (although Householding methods are still practiced and preserved.) Controller keeps records on everybody, rotating them around, green assignment cards. 132 Unity: Despite all the efforts of the Modern Tecton, there were not enough sufficiently qualified First Order Donors to go around, leaving many QN-1's with unsatisfactory transfers, and rumors of a repeat of Zelerod's Doom. Due to the Donor Shortage, rules were tightened so that transfer must take place exactly at the designated time, whether or not earlier seems more appropriate to participants. Allowed trautholo to last no more than three minutes. Donors as always were trained to avoid dependencies, so avoided the problems Ilyana faces --- trained to manipulate internal selyn flows to avoid falling into resonance. Put themselves out of synch with the channels to avoid reflecting and magnifying problems. When a Donor accepts an assignment card, he has a channel committed to him. Can't choose to die, must fulfill the commitment in spite of whatever personal feelings the Donor may have. They can't rely on another Donor to take his place. (Source: Index card file, SIME SURGEON) Tecton Oath: (Source: Index card file. THE CHANNEL'S EXEMPTION http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/ce.html) Both channels and Donors take oaths to the Tecton . Channel swore to obey Tecton PRINCIPLES OF ACTION. Yone says that his oath requires that he apologizes to Livya after "attacking" her --- some sort of FORMAL apology, as he makes a personal one, too. Cheryl tells Yone, "Your oath won't allow you to refuse my help, even if it means sacrificing your own interests for the good of all of us." Violation of oath to talk to Gen about donating or such that if Gen is legally under age where he/she comes from. Also apparently against rules to approach a Sime-phobe. For herself or for legallly minor dependents. Tecton Principles of Action: (Source: Index card file. THE CHANNEL'S EXEMPTION http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/ce.html) Obedience to these are a part of a channel's oath (circa 1200 Unity): (1) Can't approach a Gen legally under age where they come from (planet of residence), about donating or otherwise. (2) Can't approach a Simephobe about self or minor "children." Which is why Yone is in trouble with Livya. Yone considers that the intent of these laws supercedes The Channel's Exemption, so he has no right to take her. Conflict of Channel's Exemption and the Principles of Action. Sime tradition (she is of age, and old Sectuib's Privilege.) Fact that Yone and the whole group will die. Cheryl wants Yone to consider if rules which cause such a dilemma can possibly be RIGHT? Yone believes that the basis of the Sime~Gen Union is trust in the channels and in their absolute adherence to the Principles. Felt that if all channels started their own interpretations for their own convenience, Union would crumble and back to the Ages of Chaos (Thousand Years of Chaos). Yone: The Principles le ad to right action, and that results in GOOD, in survival for the whole human race. Cheryl points out that SHE, as an individual, wants to LIVE. The Principles are evil for her and all of them. How can good lead to evil? Here is the Tecton/Distect difference in opinion. Distect is willing to sacrifice rights of the individual for the group, Tecton protects the individual for the sake of humanity in general -- which sometimes hurts the "group." Tecton Philosophy: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Retainer laws existed to give Gens, as a whole, the confidence they had to have to bring themselves to associate with simes. This would eventually convince them they could associate with simes freely. Retainers and Territory borders would disappear, mankind would be reunited in one society. One ill-considered act (such as stripping off retainers to save Didi Rill) could set humanity back from that goal a generation or more. Tecton Psychology: ' (Source: Index card file, Letter from Jacquelne Lichtenberg to Marion Zimmer Bradley, October 28, 1975) "Repressed hostilities" under rigid discipline (the Tecton) WOULD generate tremendous psychic energies. A lot of this is what makes the Tecton work -- a sense of desperation is always there. Also makes it self-perpetuating. The more you've suffered vicious repression of hostilities, the more you have invested in maintaining the system. If you had to suffer, why should this generation get off easy -- suffering builds character! Why nobody seems sensitive to Digen's suffering --- everyone has endured so much themselves, anyone else's suffering seems right and proper. Only suffering is that directly connected to channel's work -- life is made posh in all other ways. Other channels can endure so long as the best (Digen) can -- and so long as no other way seems possible. '"Tecton Weekly": '''(Newspaper mentioned in HoZ) A newspaper put out by the Householdings -- it's the only newspaper Hugh sees in Zeor. Grandfather is being scandalized by an article in it when Hugh and Klyd come to consult him. Andle waves a special edition of this at Hugh in his cage --- story of death of Yenava, Grandfather and baby son -- to show him the headline. (Source: Index card file, HOUSE OF ZEOR) '''Tecton Attitudes: (Source: Index card file, UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Digen: "It is the nature of the channel to control the Gen, Ilyana. The Donor must be trained never to fear -- because only if he fears can harm come to him." Ilyana: Based on an idea that it is a sime's nature to Kill. Tecton keeps the incompetent Gens away from the simes, because the simes would Kill them if they got together. Tecton exists for the Joel Hogans of the world -- not genetically defective, but crippled. Farrises can take the punishment. To purposely keep the Joels apart, because they are fatally ATTRACTED to what they can't do. FEAR --- keyword for Tecton. Digen: Discipline had to be maintained; society could not tolerate anarchy. Better a few should suffer --- even die --- because of inflexible laws than all should die for lack of law. Follow the law scrupulously, and the Tecton will never let you down. Most sacred vow is never to hurt Gens --- Jesse took abort to protect Dane and the Tecton. Digen sees Tecton's exagerated fear of burning a Donor as fear of going junct. Gen pain can make you go junct. (Jesse could have slightly burned Dane and lived.) Digen thinks this is nonsense. (See: Junct) Principle that no single person is irreplacable --- yet Hayashi is close to it. Gens not allowed with shiltpron in inaudible range --- stirs Need, which is an agony to Tecton Simes. Tecton Politics: (Source: Index card file, UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Householdings still dominated the Tecton, with Sectuib in Zeor leader of Householding channels. Non-householding channels had began to accuse Householders of forming a hereditary aristocracy. Loudest spokesmen, those whose parents had not been Householders. "Bureaucrat mentality" taking over the Tecton. Called "precarious structure." World Controller (Mickland) "One person is allowed too much power." "Worship a hereditary aristocracy." Many people actually enjoyed seeing any householder, especially a Zeor member, suffer humiliation, degredation or defeat. Tecton Policy on Trautholo: (Source: Index card file. Sime Surgeon -- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Tecton code allowed it to last no longer than 3 minutes to avoid a physical dependency. Tecton: (Source: Index card file. THE CHANNEL'S EXEMPTION http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/ce.html) Seemingly still is thought of as organization of channels and Donors --- as only Yone and Valyu are representatives of the Tecton here. But Tecton is the group which transports Distect member to planet of exile. Tecton: (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Only channels allowed direct transfer from Gens since they maintained they must have the experience in order to simulate it for renSimes -- only disjuncts knew how inadequate channels' service was. "Bedrock philosophy" -- each channel's talents and weaknesses carefully measured and charted. Specifications of him/her given -- to be fitted into organization where needed, where job is to be done -- not what the channel or the Controller wants. Meant to keep power seekers out of office -- but didn't always work. In-Territory treatment of Gens: Physical welfare of Gens guarded jealously by all Simes -- no brawls allowed. Gens not permitted to drive automobiles because they can't zlin what's coming around corners. Virtually no accidents among Sime-only drivers, except mechanical failures. A Gen's food is served cut in pieces so they don't have to use knives (banquet ettiquette.) No Sime would lift a hand against a Gen. Supposedly for Gens' welfare. Gens are the most valuable resource. Philosophy (Zeor vs. Rior) -- not evolutionary -- better to try to teach Gens to live with Simes --- does the channel system really teach them? or weaken them? asks Rathor --- trying to save human lives, argues Zeor --- Sime who Kills in transfer commits the "ultimate immorality." Rior holds that in any transfer situation, the Gen is responsible for the outcome. Why the Sime responsible: "Simes had their vulnerabilities, but any Sime who knew Gen vulnerabilities would always prevail in any contest." Yet, try to convince Donors of the opposite, to build their steady confidence. Sime (channel) also controls (his responsibility) even when he relenquishes control. And that argument continues into the Space Age and is not settled entirely by the Interstellar Tecton. "Niceties" of a banquet -- Nothing on the Gen plates that required cutting with a sharp knife (so they wouldn't cut themselves by accident.). The reverse to this argument by Distect on evolution --- Sime will become addicted to the Kill (junct), then what becomes of society and civilization? The Tecton demands personal involvement of the channels with everyone except their Donors, which, the Distect argues and Rathor concurs, is unnatural. it is against the deepest instincts of any sane person to touch and not to care (and immoral to try.) Distect view --- even if this formality is observed in order to avoid pain of breaking a bond, not caring is still a sickness. The Tecton rejects the channel's natural possessiveness of his/her Donor. Tecton: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER -- Third Draft -- Jacqueline's note typed on manuscript to Marion Zimmer Bradley regarding Chapter 10) Chapt. 10 -- Imrahan Transfer "What I was trying to do was focus here on the inherent conflict between Zeor and Tecton morality. That's why Digen here offers to take the burden he senses is too much for Im, the control of the transfer --- no matter what it costs him, it is his responsibility. This is the essential weakness, the internal contradiction that when Digen discovers it, forces him to accept the Distect way (at least try to make himself accept it.) The Tecton demands the Sime take responsibility in transfer -- yet the Tecton makes a law that under these special curcumstances, where the best channels can't survive without surrendering transfer control to a Gen, at least once in a while as a sort of sanctioned vice -- then it's okay to let the Gen control. Again, here at the end, it is the conflict between Tecton (with its irrational laws that have to have exceptions to them to survive) and Zeor, which has in effect surrendered a good deal of its sovereignty to the Tecton." Tecton: (Source: Index card file. Letter from Jacqueline Lichtenberg to Marion Zimmer Bradley, January 8, 1976) Klyd sets up the Tecton as a goody-two-shoes of altruists. Only most people aren't altruists. What do you do with a channel who won't work with the Tecton? Digen believes that to be a Tecton channel, you must be an altruist -- self-sacrificing. He has no self-sacrificing in him at all -- has always sought to get out of his channel's work and make his mark in the world, establish his identity in another way --- surgery. Instead, at Rior he finds that the personal job of channeling is what he really craves. (NOTE: Digen is the reincarnation of Rimon, Del Rimon, and Klyd -- he made this monster called the Tecton and sees how it has veered off the track. JL 2013) Tecton: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Changes after Digen left -- Led by Zeor the "political" "bureaucratic" Controllers like Mickland being removed from office. Transfer code and penalty clauses undergoing a complete revision. People asking the purpose of what they're doing. Zeor, all Firsts, Householding businesses went on strike --- if law does THIS to the best channel in the Tecton, how can anyone live under it? But opinion is STILL afraid of introducing surgical techniques in-Territory. The ranking channel is the one with the higher Proficiency Rating, so Digen outranks Mickland -- a technicality, as Mickland is Controller. "Already precarious structure of the Tecton." Modern Tecton culture designed to totally repress the "primitive lust for the Kill transfer." Doesn't recognize personal loyalties (channel/Donor) except within a House. Tecton way to prevent deep personal ties between channel and Donor to prevent any shadow of dependency that prevents them from working with everybody. Digen had used hundreds of Donors.